Pokemon Glaze IDs
As it suggets, these are the item ids for Pokemon Glaze. The exclusive ids are the ????????? ids that were changed to add more data to the game. They will be bolded in the list below. IDs Bolas de poke 001 - Master Ball 002 - Ultra Ball 003 - Great Ball 004 - Poke Ball 005 - Park Ball 006 - Net Ball 007 - D 009 - Repeat Ball 00A - Timer Ball 00B - Luxury Ball 00C - Premier Ball Items 00D - Potion 00E - Antidote 00F - Burn Heal 010 - Ice Heal 011 - Awakening 012 - Parlyz Heal 013 - Full Restore 014 - Max Potion 015 - Hyper Potion 016 - Super Potion 017 - Full Heal 018 - Revive 019 - Max Revive 01A - Fresh Water 01B - Soda Pop 01C - Lemonade 01D - MooMoo Milk 01E - EnergyPowder 01F - Energy Root 020 - Heal Powder 021 - Revival Herb 022 - Ether 023 - Max Ether 024 - Elixir 025 - Max Elixir 026 - Lava Cookie 027 - Blue Flute 028 - Yellow Flute 029 - Red Flute 02A - Black Flute 02B - White Flute 02C - Berry Juice 02D - Sacred Ash 02E - Shoal Salt 02F - Shoal Shell 030 - Red Shard 031 - Blue Shard 032 - Yellow Shard 033 - Green Shard 034 - Lantern 035 - Shovel 036 - Dome Fossil 037 - Helix Fossil 038 - Root Fossil 039 - Claw Fossil 03A - Sea Jewel 03B - M.Ball Top 03C - M.Ball Base 03D - ????????? 03E - ????????? 03F - HP Up 040 - Protein 041 - Iron 042 - Carbos 043 - Calcium 044 - Rare Candy 045 - PP Up 046 - Zinc 047 - PP Max 048 - Red Scale 049 - Guard Spec 04A - Dire Hit 04B - X Attack 04C - X Defend 04D - X Speed 04E - X Accuracy 04F - X Special 050 - Poke Doll 051 - Fluffy Tail 052 - Blank CD 053 - Super Repel 054 - Max Repel 055 - Escape Rope 056 - Repel 057 - ????????? 058 - ????????? 059 - ????????? 05A - Mega Stone X 05B - Mega Ring 05C - Mega Stone 05D - Sun Stone 05E - Moon Stone 05F - Fire Stone 060 - Thunder Stone 061 - Water Stone 062 - Leaf Stone 063 - Shiny Stone 064 - Dusk Stone 065 - Dawn Stone 066 - Trade Stone 067 - Tiny Mushroom 068 - Big Mushroom 069 - Pearl 06A - Big Pearl 06B - Stardust 06C - Star Piece 06E - Nugget 06F - Heart Scale 070 - ????????? 071 - Red Apricorn 072 - YLW Apricorn 073 - BLU Apricorn 074 - GRN Apricorn 075 - PNK Apricorn 076 - White Apricorn 077 - Black Apricorn 078 - ????????? Mail 079 - Orange Mail 07A - Harbor Mail 07B - Glitter Mail 07C - Mech Mail 07D - Wood Mail 07E - Wave Mail 07F - Bead Mail 080 - Shadow Mail 081 - Topic Mail 082 - Dream Mail 083 - Fab Mail 084 - Retro Mail Berries 085 - Cheri Berry 086 - Chesto Berry 087 - Pecha Berry 088 - Rawst Berry 089 - Aspear Berry 08A - Leppa Berry 08B - Oran Berry 08C - Persim Berry 08D - Lum Berry 08E - Sitrus Berry 08F - Figy Berry 090 - Wiki Berry 091 - Mago Berry 092 - Aguav Berry 093 - Lapapa Berry 094 - Razz Berry 095 - Bulk Berry 096 - Nanab Berry 097 - Wepear Berry 098 - Pinap Berry 099 - Pomeg Berry 09A - Kelpsy Berry 09B - Qualot Berry 09C - Hondew Berry 09D - Grepa Berry 09E - Tamata Berry 09F - Cornn Berry 0A0 - Magost Berry 0A1 - Rabuta Berry 0A2 - Nomel Berry 0A3 - Spelon Berry 0A4 - Pantre Berry 0A5 - Watmel Berry 0A6 - Durin Berry 0A7 - Belue Berry 0A8 - Liechi Berry 0A9 - Galon Berry 0AA -Salac Berry 0AB - Petaya Berry 0AC - Apicot Berry 0AD - Lanset Berry 0AE - Starf Berry 0AF -Enigma Berry 0B0 - ????????? 0B1 - ????????? 0B2 - ????????? Hold Items 0B3 - Brightpowder 0B4 - White Herb 0B5 - Macho Brace 0B6 - Exp Share 0B7 - Quick Claw 0B8 - kanker 0B9 - Mental Herb 0BA - Choice Band 0BB - Kings Rock 0BC - Silverpowder 0BD - Amulet Coin 0BE - Cleanse Tag 0BF - Soul Dew